fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Enforcer
I seem to have a problem finding the Barn, i beat the game any directions? 21:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I assume that means you never found Giles and completed the "Cold Comfort Farmer" quest. You can't do that quest if you have already gone to the spire and gone through the ten year jump. By that time Ripper has killed Giles. However you still may be able to get the gun. Go to Bower Lake Road in Brightwood. Go down the hill and go right (not going through the gate). Keep on the path and you will see a stone bridge. At the bridge, some Hobbes will attack you. After you kill them, go across the bridge. There should be a big hill or boulder on the right, turn right as soon as you go past it (you should be on some sort of recognizable pathway). Continue on the path and you should be at the farm VERY soon. Odds are, since Giles is dead, you will encounter hollow men on the farm. (I'd suggest using the inferno spell or a weapon with the fire augment.) I don't know for sure though. I've completed both Cold Comfort Farmer, and Red Harvest, but I've never ignored them. But there were Hollow men there when I completed Red Harvest. I dug at Giles's grave and got the key, but I was unable to find the cellar. I'd recommend completing Cold Comfort Farmer (whether you are evil or not). It is just a whole lot easier to get the Enforcer that way. HeliosMaximus 02:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- There is NO barn when you do Red Harvest. There is a small building where the barn should be and the cellar is next to one of the walls. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 05:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, thanks. Personally I still think it's much easier without the hollow men around, and a much nicer looking place. I had a hell of a time trying to find the damn cellar when I came back after the ten year jump. What with the hollow men I had to deal with. Plus it was dark. Eventually I gave up. More recently I figured out you could make multiple save files per profile (I'd been making new profiles because I was afraid of deleting my game. But I started a new evil hero and this time saved Giles so it would be easier. Of course to make up for the good points I got, I went to Westcliff and shot everyone in sight. ;) 07:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Enforcer guarantee: Yeah, the article says something about the enforcer hitting everything you aren't aiming at. That doesn't make any sense to me because, when I use it, it always hits (in fact it kills) exactly what I was aiming at. Granted, once or twice it would kill a second person, but it is after all a Blunderbuss, and I've had that happen with a master Blunderbuss. What exactly is the article talking about? It is poking fun at the blunderuss as a weapon, Blunderbusses are like modern shotguns thus have a wide range and hit many things and the thing you were aiming at, basicly the gurantee ment that you hit your target and a few creatures/enemies around it. -Swenz quick question:who made it? Giles? :I believe so, the description in the game says This is perhaps the most powerful blunderbuss ever assembled, built by a guard by the name of Giles.. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) dog won't find "dig spot" i dunno what his deal is. i tried a treat and the ball, as suggested, but to no avail. I even tried using the spade manually: nothing. any pointers? :Try going out and coming back in. That worked for me. ☆The Solar 10:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) portcullis key glitch. After I had done the blind date quest I bought the farm. It gave me the note from Giles that says I now also own the key, and if I please wouldnt go down and look. Only the problem is, I didnt get the key! I went to the portcullis gate and the game said: you do not have the key to open this portcullis gate. The really bad part however was that this message from then on replaced all other game messages. So, if I was doing a quest and it would normally say something like: dig for the key or: talk to the archaeologist, now it would say: you dont have the key to open this portcullis gate. It did so with each and every game message I was supposed to get! So not only didnt I get the gun, it also messed up the rest of my game. In the end I just gave up and restarted, very annoyed. Has anyone also experienced this glitch and if so, do you have any idea on how to fix it or avoid it in the future? I play on xbox 360, the classics edition that includes knothole glade and see the future. Thanks, Iavirissa 13:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Never happened to me, but then again, I always kill Giles, which is a lot cheaper than doing all that crap for him and his son. 'DefenestrationHi'' 14:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' :Not heard of that one before. You do also have to go and get the key, though; it's upstairs inside the farmhouse in the wardrobe (or chest of drawers, I don't remember which). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank you so much! I found the key and the glitchy messages are gone:) :Iavirissa 20:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Dog After choosing "Sacrifice" do I seriously need to buy the DLC to get this weapon? Thanks in advance, I am Darth, therefore I'm Darth 20:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) 06:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Syncs with the Daichi? What do you mean "syncs"? Define syncs here? Garry Damrau(talk) 10:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : Though I had not added this to the article page I have an idea as to what they may have meant. It's possible that the Enforcer "syncs" well with the Daichi in the sense that the two weapons compliment each other in combat situations. For example, as the Daichi is a fast and close ranged melee weapon, the Enforcer will be most effective here due to it's rather limited range (making it unsuitable to be a rifle or long ranged weapon) but great base damage. However this is simply my idea alone, we cannot be sure unless they leave their own reply. WikiaWizard 14:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::For now I've removed that, as whatever it may mean is still an opinion. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC)